Next Contestant
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: Just a oneshot songfic set to "Next Contestant" by Nickelback. How Tommy reacts to a show that Jude is doing when a man hits on her. It's better than the summary I promise


**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Instant Star...just the plot for this fanfic.

**A/N:** This is just a oneshot little songfic set to "Next Contestant" by NickelBack...one of my favoite bands! And This is one of my favorite songs..everytime I hear this song for some reason I thing of Tommy and Jude so I decided to write a fic about it. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please excuse any grammer/typing errors made in this story..I wrote it pretty fast lol

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
(It happens every night she works)_

Tommy sat off to the side of the crowded club, watching Jude perform for the small gig she had that night before she left for a six month Canadian/ U.S. tour. She was doing extremely well in front of the crowd filled mostly with guys. But he couldn't help the rage boiling in his blood and flowing through his veins.

He watched her onstage, rocking out with her band and then looked at the guys jam packed against the stage. But really, who could blame them for wanting Jude? She looked drop dead sexy on the stage, wearing black skin tight, leather pants along with a just as tight fire engine red halter top showing just enough cleavage and just a little too much belly. But the bozos drooling after Jude didn't realize that she was his girl. He as sorely tempted to get up and bash a few of their heads in. This feeling of rage happened every night that she performed. He was about damn sick of it.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant_

Already Kwest had come up to him tonight, warning him to take that murderous look off his face.

"You're the one who told me all the things these guys are saying about her!" Tommy growled.

"I wouldn't have told you if I'd know this would be your reaction!" Kwest shot back.

But Tommy couldn't help it. He'd already heard whispers from a few of the guys in the club wondering how well her alcohol tolerance was. They joked about that if they got her drunk enough, how easy she would be to get into bed. It took all he could not to leap up out of his seat and start killing someone.

_[CHORUS]__  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work)  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

The sad part was that guy weren't the only ones hitting on her. The girls could be just as bad sometimes. Even the girls would grab her ass as she walked by them in the club or even sometimes on the street. He thought about hiring Sadie sometimes to smack the girls for him when they did this.

_Here comes the next contestant_

Suddenly, Tommy's senses came alive. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Some ignorant moron had just grabbed Jude and was trying to pull her off the stage. Jude stopped singing and was yelling at him to let her go.

"Oh, come on, baby, I can make you feel good," the guy said while rubbing his hand along her ass.

_[CHORUS]__  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping_

Tommy jumped up from his seat and barreled his way to the stage, shoving people out of the way as he went. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and turned him around. "What do you want, asshole? Can't you see that I'm trying to show this woman a good time?" The guy demanded.

"I suggest you take your hands off my girl before I break something of yours, asshole," Tommy said.

"I don't see your name on her anywhere!"

Tommy clenched his teeth and his hands. He tried to cool his temper, he really did, but he just couldn't do it. So instead, his arm went back and then forward, his fist smacking into the guys nose, breaking it, blood going everywhere.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Tommy looked at Jude. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"Good," he said before grabbing her and sealing his lips against hers. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her body tight against his. One of his hands trailed down her body while the other stayed fisted in her hair. His wondering hand found its way to her ass so he stroked it tenderly. He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "You think you can finish singing, or do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm good. Now." She grinned up at him before climbing back onto the stage, Tommy helping her up by a little push on the ass of course.

_Here comes the next contestant_

[CHORUS]  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt

_Tommy turned back to the crowd. "Does anybody else have any problems with whose girl she is?" He smiled at all the guys head shakes. "That's what I thought." He turned back to Jude who was getting her band revved back up. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss._

_Tommy turned to the security guards rushing up to the stage. "Get that asshole out of here," he told them before walking back to his seat. He laughed when he say the bouncers walk to disoriented man to the door and promptly throw him out. There, things were a lot better now._

_There goes the next contestant_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think...please please please let me know! I love hearing your feedback as long as it isn't mean or nasty. Constructive c****riticism** **is always welcome!**

* * *


End file.
